1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera including an optical finder and an electronic finder and selectively operable in a normal mode or a macro mode.
2. Description of the Background Art
A camera of the type including finder optics and shooting optics independent of each other is conventional. The problem with this type of camera is that when the range between the camera and a desired subject decreases, a deviation generally referred to as parallax occurs between the range visible through an optical finder and the actual range for a shot. In light of this, it is a common practice to arrange, within the optical finder, both of a field frame to be used when parallax is not critical and a field frame to be used when parallax is critical and corrected the deviation ascribable to parallax beforehand. If the range between the camera and a desired subject measured by range finding means is short and needs parallax correction, then the field frame for parallax correction is displayed in the finder. If the above range is long enough to obviate parallax, then the other field frame for usual shots is displayed in the finder.
However, the conventional scheme selectively using the two different kinds of field frames in accordance with the range between the camera and the subject is not practicable without resorting to the range finding means for calculating the range. The range finding means obstructs the small size, light weight and low cost construction of the camera. Particularly, the range finding means is not feasible for a camera of the kind attaching importance to a small size, light weight and low cost configuration, so that it is difficult to apply the selective use of two different field frames to such a camera.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a camera including a macro mode alarm device and capable of obviating parallax without resorting to range, finding means.
A camera of the present invention includes an optical finder and an electronic finder selectively used to see a subject therethrough, and is selectively operable in a normal mode suitable for a subject positioned at a long range or a macro mode suitable for a subject positioned at a short range. A mode switch allows the operator of the camera to select either the normal mode or the macro mode. An alarm device produces an alarm in order to urge the operator to use the electronic finder. A controller causes, when the macro mode is selected by the mode switch, the alarm device to produce the alarm.
The controller should preferably cause, when the macro mode is selected by the mode switch, the alarm device to produce the alarm and control the electronic finder in order to activate a display included in the electronic finder.